


Las tribulaciones del Capitán Obvio

by samej



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 4 + 1, Angst, Fluff, Four Times, Humor, M/M, UST
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro veces en las que alguien ve juntos a Steve y a Tony, pero no les pilla, y una en la que sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ojo de Halcón

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias rhea_carlysse y driate por aguantarme y betear y las ideas.  
> Sobre el título: Me hace tanta gracia que al final se quedó así. Gracias por convencerme también a maya_takameru

A Clint le gustan los lugares altos, de siempre. Le gusta ver desde arriba, ampliar su campo de visión hasta que todo lo que puede resultar una amenaza queda bajo su control. Eso y que es un poco cotilla, para qué se va a engañar.

El día no ha conseguido tener claridad ni a mediodía y a estas horas el cielo está lleno de nubes pesadas que impiden pasar la luz del sol. Clint sabe que no tiene su habitual rango de acierto pero aún así disfruta saliendo al tejado de la casa de Tony, hay algo irreal en esa especie de noche durante el día. Siente la electricidad en la punta de los dedos, cosquilleándole en la nuca, y sonríe.

A pesar de las experiencias con los rayos de Thor, en su mayoría negativas, no ha perdido su gusto por las tormentas, el momento previo en el que siente el viento arremolinarse a su alrededor, imprevisible.

Son las flechas más difíciles de calcular y por eso siempre aprovecha para entrenarse.

Afianza los pies contra las tejas y apunta con cuidado, cerrando los ojos al principio para sentir mejor las corrientes de aire, mirando después las hojas que sobrevuelan el campo delante de sí, las ramas de los árboles más allá y busca un punto que después pueda identificar sin problemas.

La primera gota le cae en la nariz y maldice por lo bajo. No esperaba que la lluvia aguantase tan poco, al menos media hora le hubiera servido. Aún así, vuelve a concentrarse, cuenta hasta tres y tensa el arco de nuevo. Expulsa el aire al momento de disparar y en el momento en que la flecha abandona sus dedos ve algo rojo aparecer exactamente tras el roble torcido que ha elegido como objetivo. Entrecierra los ojos y está seguro de que lo que ha visto ha sido un brillo dorado y dios mio, como le joda el traje va a tener que estar escuchando a Tony quejarse por _semanas_. Mucho tiene que cambiar el viento para que no le dé, sabe que no le va a dar tiempo y que desde esa distancia no le va a oír y-

Y el escudo de Steve sale de la nada y para la flecha. No le ha visto acercarse, no entiende cómo ha llegado allí pero se siente aliviado al ver que la ha parado sin problemas, lo cual no le sorprende demasiado porque Steve es capaz de parar un martillazo de Thor y no es como si fuera comparable. No llega a ver la expresión del Capitán pero se la imagina, ceño fruncido y _esto no es un juego, Clint_.

La lluvia arrecia de un momento a otro y se lo piensa un par de segundos antes de abandonar el entrenamiento por hoy y decide bajar, intranquilo y sin querer pensar que está huyendo. Aunque totalmente lo está. Solo piensa en que por favor, _por favor_ , no vuelva Tony a tomarse la justicia por su mano, y la ejecute en forma de Jarvis haciéndole la vida imposible aleatoriamente. 

Porque ya ha tenido a Tony en contra un par de veces y la última vez la pagó de más (y seguirá negando que él empezara la guerra de comida, fue Thor). Duchas que se helaban en el momento inesperado, calefacción que se encendía casualmente en su habitación siendo pleno verano, sonidos que le sobresaltaban a las tres de la mañana y que le hacían coger el arco y apuntar con las legañas pegadas a los ojos, solo para encontrarse con la autolimpieza de los circuitos de ventilación. La tortura duró un mes y solo paró cuando Steve intervino.

No, no le apetece nada volver a tener a Tony enfadado ahora mismo.

Se escabulle hacia su habitación lo más rápido que puede.

* * *

_Lo que Clint no ve._

Lo cierto es que están discutiendo. De hecho, han parado en la zona de entrenamiento expresamente para discutir, ambos aún con el traje después de haber hecho una ruta de reconocimiento por el perímetro que protege los alrededores de la casa. El vuelo ha sido lento, horriblemente denso y silencioso y dos palabras de Tony han bastado para que todo explote.

Ni siquiera recuerda lo que ha dicho.

Tony está harto, de verdad. Harto de Steve, de sus miradas de reproche con cualquier maldito comentario. Porque Tony piensa que a esas alturas ya se debería haber acostumbrado a él, igual que lo ha hecho él con el maldito metomentodo de Clint, con las trampas de Natasha, con los destrozos de Hulk o con la desnudez con la que en el momento más inoportuno Thor tiende a regalarles la vista.

No es que Thor sea algo feo de mirar (quizá es demasiado bonito, piensa Tony, todas esas abdominales y esa sonrisa brillante, que convierte enfadarse con él en algo imposible) pero a veces es simplemente incómodo y nadie parece darse cuenta de que antes el adjetivo incómodo no entraba dentro de cómo se podía sentir Tony Stark _en su propia casa_.

En cambio Steve es exactamente igual de inflexible que el vibranium en su escudo. Tony bebe, _vale_ , y es _su_ problema, y puede y sólo puede, que anoche se pasara un poco; pero no es suficiente para montarle esto. Ha estado peor, mucho, mucho peor, de no-tienes-ni-puta-idea-Steve peor, y ni siquiera llevaba el traje. Ha intentado por todos los medios que no viera a la chica (rubia, ojos azules, alta como una secuoya, Natalia, lo recuerda porque no fue capaz de llamarla Nat) irse por la mañana, sonrisa lánguida y satisfecha, precisamente porque sabía que reaccionaría así, como si hubiera salido al balcón a insultar a todo el género femenino.

Ella quería, y Tony, por el amor de dios, Tony llevaba... desde Pepper y qué si necesitaba un desahogo, qué le importa a Steve y a su moralidad de tres al cuarto.

Y qué si está atrasado en el tiempo. No es problema de Tony que las cosas ahora no sean como antes ni es culpa de Tony que todo lo que conociera ya no exista ni-

Ni-

Tony se odia por sentirse mal pero no cede porque, maldita sea, está harto de aguantarse y de ser siempre el malo.

—...deja de decirme como tengo que vivir mi vida. Sé que te gusta mandar, pero tienes que ponerte un límite, Capi.

—Nadie te dice como tengas que vivir tu vida, solo digo que exponernos a todos por tu maldita-

—Ahora dirás que ha sido ese el problema, la seguridad del grupo, sabes que tengo protocolos que cubren todas las posibles fugas.

—...puede ser una espía, o una mutante o-

_Señor, las probabilidades de que la tormenta-_

—Ahora no, Jarvis. Y, no me digas, no tengas el valor de decirme a quien o a quién no puedo meter en mi cama porque-

—No todo gira en torno a ti ni a tu cama, Stark,—siempre le llama Stark cuando se enfada y Tony lo odia con todas sus fuerzas así que tuerce la boca en un rictus y se le arremolinan las ganas de hacer daño en el centro del estómago. Tony sabe que está en el punto en el que la discusión deja de ir por el camino que debe y debería parar pero no sabe cómo porque la rabia le sube como bilis por la garganta.

—Bueno, y qué—el dedo de la armadura le señala, acusador, con un _ñiiiic_ metálico—señor soldado perfecto que nunca comete un maldito error. No todos podemos ser como tú.

—¡Nadie dice que yo no cometa errores, Tony!—¿ahora vuelve a ser Tony?—No hablamos de mí, hablamos de ti y tu incapacidad para trabajar en equipo y pensar en la seguridad de tus compañeros.

— Estoy harto de ti y de tener que- todo era más fácil cuando no había que pensar también en-

—¿En quién, Tony?—ahora tiene el valor de parecer dolido, histéricamente y a gritos, pero dolido—en quién piensas que no seas tú y tu manera de -

—EN TI, MALDITA SEA— grita, acercándose a él y empujándole con las manos sobre el pecho contra el árbol a su espalda—quieres saberlo, no, pues lo vas a saber, y necesito, sí, necesito también meter algo en mi cama que no sea- que no sean recuerdos o- o- fantasías y tú siempre con tu perfección y rectitud y tu manera de pensar que sabes exactamente las razones por las que los demás lo hacemos todo y es simplemente que _no puedo_ \- dios, por esto era que no quería que vinierais- y luego Pepper ya no estaba y- luego _estabas_ y- joder-

Su voz y el enfado y todo ha ido perdiendo fuerza según habla. Steve le mira de hito en hito, la boca abierta, los ojos fijos en él, como si no pudiera procesar lo que le ha dicho y a la vez poner una expresión decente. Que es precisamente por lo que Tony no quería decir nada, y aparta la mirada para evitar ver el rechazo.

Había sido un desastre de noche. Posiblemente ella se había ido feliz por el hecho de haberse acostado con el jodido Tony Stark y no por su actuación en la cama.

Todo había sido un desastre desde que Pepper se fue, en realidad. Porque Iron Man y el Capitán América tenían la coordinación perfecta durante el día y a veces Tony sentía que también ellos dos, Tony y Steve; y de repente pasaba algo que torcía las cosas y volvían al principio, a no ser para él más que alguien con una armadura.

 _volátil, egocéntrico, y no trabaja bien con otros_ , resuena en su cabeza.

Pero ella tenía los ojos azules y Tony esperaba que el alcohol hiciera lo demás. Necesitaba algo, algo diferente a masturbarse furiosamente después de una misión, recordando el fantasma de la mano de Steve aún en su hombro, entre sus omóplatos.

Se agacha a recoger el casco del traje y le da la espalda porque no soporta más la estúpida expresión de su cara, los ojos (ese color, no sabe ni cómo borracho le parecieron siquiera similares) y necesita irse. Y ponerse una copa, o quince, y ahogarse en alcohol.

—Tony—y su voz es suave de nuevo, con ese tono que reserva para hablar con todos los que no son él—Tony, escucha.

La lluvia empieza a caer en pequeñas gotas que se le cuelan por la nuca y le hacen estremecer. O quizá sea Steve porque esa voz, esa voz es la que le llevará a él a la tumba. Tony se queda quieto y escucha.

—Tony, yo... yo pensé que me estaba volviendo loco. Sé que parece que debería haberme acostumbrado a que las cosas ahora son distintas y lo he hecho, pero una cosa es cualquier persona pueda estar con quien quiera y eso es genial, pero otra cosa es que yo- oh, mírame, Tony.

No sabe si puede así que se da tiempo, diez segundos, treinta y la lluvia se intensifica y jarrea para cuando se da la vuelta y le mira. Tiene el pelo mojado, pegado a la cara, los ojos brillantes con algo, algo precioso y vivo. Se pasa la lengua por los labios, y se quita el protector de la cabeza.

Tony da uno, dos, tres pasos y Steve roza su traje, no lo siente (porque no siente nada, con el traje) pero lo sabe, y alza una mano, poniéndola en su nuca, repasa la línea de su mandíbula con el pulgar y al momento se están besando, la lluvia fría haciendo contraste con la saliva de Steve, que le arde dentro de la boca.

— _Steve_ -

Y de repente no entiende nada porque se encuentra en el suelo, y mira hacia arriba y ve a Steve protegiéndole con el escudo y se oye algo rebotar en él.

—¿Nos atacan? ¡¡Jarvis!!

—No, no, Tony, espera, Jarvis, no. Es, conozco esa flecha, mira allí, es solo Hawkeye.

Le ven desaparecer del tejado y de verdad, de verdad que Tony se promete hacerle la vida imposible. Lo de la última vez le va a parecer un juego de niños.

Steve ríe, nervioso, un poco de alivio y algo de- Tony no sabe diferenciarlo. ¿Miedo?

La tormenta está sobre ellos, con todas sus fuerzas ahora y Steve le acaricia con los dedos el nacimiento del pelo mientras advierte de que deberían ir dentro antes de que Thor salga a divertirse con los rayos.

Tony asiente... por supuesto.

Una semana después, Tony sigue estornudando.


	2. El poderoso Thor

El mayor problema de Midgard para la vida cotidiana es, sin lugar a duda, lo débil que es todo. Nadie quiere más a ese planeta y a sus habitantes que él, Thor está dispuesto a lanzar a Mjölnir a cualquiera que diga lo contrario, pero eso es lo cierto. Los midgardianos se rompen con facilidad, sus edificios se desmigan en sus manos, su bebida no emborracha.

Y su comida no llena.

Así que, sin importarle demasiado la hora que sea (al fin y al cabo, los horarios en esa casa están tan descontrolados que a nadie le sorprendería), baja a la cocina en busca de algo. Quizá quede parte de la comida en triángulos que apasiona a todos pero en especial a él, cuanto más picante y con más carne mejor, aunque Thor no sea capaz de distinguir el animal del que es.

Tiene suerte y encuentra la mitad de una en la nevera, y sabe que ahora viene la parte dificil. Deja a Mjölnir en la encimera con todo el cuidado del que es capaz. La cerámica se raja un poco, pero eso es un gran avance.

Coge el plato y lo mete en el microondas, y cierra la puerta muy, muy suave, como le ha enseñado Clint, amigo arquero que siempre le ayuda con las tecnologías midgardianas.

Por desgracia siempre hay algún detalle que se le escapa. Sabe que hay que hacer algo con la ruleta, y prueba a moverla, consiguiendo que los números verdes aparezcan en la pantallita a la derecha, y da al botón que contiene un círculo.

Considera un gran triunfo que el plato comience a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo hasta que le sorprende un chisporroteo que va _in crescendo_ dentro del mismo y una cosa es intentar entender la cultura de la tierra y otra muy, muy distinta es mostrarse considerado con la tecnología agresiva y Thor no piensa, _actúa_ , y Mjölnir está en su mano y al segundo el microondas está explotando, lanzando la puerta y cachos de pizza por toda la pared.

Thor aún apunta al microondas cuando aparece el Capitán, con su eterno acompañante, el escudo, y cinco segundos después Tony, en calzoncillos y portando el guante de su traje de hierro.

—¿Thor? Que haces con el ma- ¿quién nos ataca?

—Alguien ha impreso alguna magia en el calentador de comida, ha intentado atacarme.

—Thor, ¿cómo te va a atacar un microondas? Es más, ¿con qué? ¿Con la puerta?

Algo que, de hecho, es verdad, aunque haya sido efecto de Thor y no causa de su ataque. La puerta ha salido volando y ha partido un par de azulejos y Tony revisa los daños adentrándose en la cocina.

—Tony, ten cuidado, hay cristales en el suelo.

El Capitán mira con lo que parece desconfianza cómo Tony se aproxima al desastre.

—Oh, vale, asunto solucionado—explica, levantando el cortapizzas, que en algún momento tenía el mango blanco pero ahora es una masa de plástico negro ennegrecido.

Le mira con curiosidad.

—¿Es ese artilugio lo que ha osado atacar al poderoso Thor?

Tony le mira, por un momento, y se ríe.

—No, Thor, seguro que no se atrevería. Es broma, es broma, no te lo tomes en serio —Thor frunce el ceño—, es solo que no se puede meter nada metálico en el microondas, no es más que eso, porque ésto refleja las ondas electromagnéticas y- bueno estoy perdiendo el tiempo explicando eso. Es simple, nada de metal, Thor, ni cucharillas, ni cubiertos, ni vasos.

—Bueno, está bien saberlo—Steve parece de repente confuso y... avergonzado, pero Thor no sabe por qué—yo, ehm... creo que mejor me voy, tengo que...

Y desaparece tras la puerta. Thor sonríe y mira a Tony.

Al final le prepara un bocadillo a regañadientes, pero es que Thor tiene mucha hambre, y se van mientras un robot diminuto sale de debajo de un panel y recoge el desastre causado. Al menos el microondas no ha ardido, porque el pequeño apagafuegos de Tony y Thor no terminan de entenderse demasiado bien.

Cuando salen por la puerta, Thor se apoya la mano en su hombro y le mira con agradecimiento. 

—Me alegra profundamente que hayáis adoptado el capitán y tú las costumbres asgardianas—dice, y continúa por el pasillo, sin atender a su expresión en blanco—aunque la tela que oculta tus atributos estropea toda la comodidad que da el sentir el aire en la piel.

Escucha extrañado las carcajadas de Tony antes de doblar la esquina.

* * *

_Lo que Thor no ve_

Steve no sabe lo que hace la mitad del tiempo que está con Tony. Aún no han dicho nada, aunque Steve sabe que Bruce es demasiado listo como para no empezar a sospechar en breve. Steve gasta tanta energía con Tony que a veces le da miedo no rendir en las misiones pero al contrario, está aún más imparable que de costumbre, pese a las bromas ocasionales por el canal privado que Tony ha instalado y que no se graba. Steve procura que lo usen poco, pero Tony no lo puede evitar.

Lo bueno de la mansión Stark es que nadie pregunta a los demás por los hábitos de sueño porque cada uno los tiene peor que el anterior. Tony duerme uno de cada tres días, si Bruce se excede en un experimento y lleva más de unas 36 horas sin dormir aparece Hulk. Natasha como mucho estará en la cama tres horas al día. Los únicos que duermen decentemente son Thor (y con decentemente no quiere decir vestido decentemente, el culo de Thor está grabado ya a fuego en la mente de todos los Vengadores) y Clint, si no se tiene en cuenta que lo hace con los ojos semiabiertos.

Por lo tanto es sencillo no levantar sospechas al salir de la habitación y moverse a la de Tony, o bajar al taller y arrastrarle a la habitación. Para empezar porque ya lo hacía antes (aunque fuera con otros fines, como repasar una estrategia o decidir planes de ataque). Solo tenía que informar a Jarvis y él se encargaba de hacerle saber que podía o no podía ir a su cuarto.

Esta noche ha ido a su cuarto como a las doce y a las tres de la mañana están agotados, hablando lánguidamente, Steve tiene la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y juguetea con los dedos por las esquinas del reactor mientras la luz en él sube y baja de intensidad, iluminando ligeramente el mentón y el cuello de Tony.

Steve piensa que nada puede alterar ese momento.

Se equivoca.

**¡¡¡BOOM!!!**

La explosión hace temblar los cimientos de la casa y se levantan de un salto. Se organicen casi sin mediar palabra, Tony coge el guante de Iron Man y se lo coloca y Steve coge su escudo, del que nunca se separa demasiado.

—Jarvis, ¿qué pasa?

—Ha sido en la cocina, señor, por el cortocircuito no puedo comprobar quién está, deme un segundo que pueda recuperar las imágenes.

—¿En la cocina? Hoy solo estaba Thor en casa, ¿no?

No hay tiempo así que se asoman en el camino a la habitación de Steve (hay que encontrar alguna manera más rápida de coger sus trajes, preveer ataques en casa, confían demasiado en la seguridad de Tony-)

Su línea de pensamientos se ve cortada por lo que ven en la cocina, que es básicamente a Thor, desnudo como Asgard le vio nacer, y lo que en algún momento fue el microondas, que indudablemente ha recibido una caricia de Mjölnir.

Tony se interna en la cocina y Steve empieza a pensar realmente como se tiene que estar viendo, y no necesita más que mirar a Tony para imaginárselo. La cara roja, el pelo revuelto, semidesnudo, y ya puede agradecer al suero que las marcas no aguanten en él el tiempo normal. Tony tiene una en un hombro, se la puede ver desde atrás, que destaca sobre su piel pálida como una señal de alerta.

Steve levanta las cejas cuando Tony empieza a hablar sobre magnetismo como si ellos entendieran algo, termina la explicación y elige ese momento para desaparecer con el escudo, en calzoncillos y terminando de recoger su dignidad.

Piensa en Thor y su pelea con la tecnología. Él mismo tuvo ciertos problemas al principio pero al menos los utensilios de uso básico (el mando de la tele, Jarvis, el microondas, imprescindibles para sobrevivir en una casa en la que si no eres capaz de cambiar el canal o el satélite del que mirar puedes acabar viendo Jersey Shore durante _horas_ ) los domina, aunque no los comprenda. El problema de Thor es que no es que esta tecnología llegue pronto para él, si no que se opone directamente a su manera de hacer las cosas en Asgard.

Está revisando la grabación que Jarvis ha conseguido recuperar cuando Tony reaparece en el cuarto.

—Le he tenido que hacer _un bocata_ , Steve. No me he hecho un bocadillo yo en la vida, y he tenido que hacer uno a un semidiós nórdico desnudo. ¿En qué se ha convertido mi vida?

—No te quejes tanto, Jarvis ha conseguido recuperar la grabación. Thor casi lo consigue, ¡hasta consiguió poner el tiempo!

Tony mira a Thor, su expresión de sorpresa y de angustia con el chisporroteo del microondas y ríe entonces, aliviado, no deja de reír y se le contagia a Steve y se quedan sin respiración, las carcajadas escapándose de sus labios sin querer ni poder evitarlo.

Se tumba, agotado por el susto y la risa. Tony hace lo propio y sus manos se rozan, y Steve no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea entrelazar los dedos y apretarle un segundo, fuerte. Siente que se le expande el pecho cuando Tony le devuelve el movimiento y se aprieta contra su brazo.

Por primera vez desde que se despertó, se siente como si éste fuera su tiempo.


	3. Viuda Negra

Natasha asiente.

—Hecho.

—Estarás relevada de las misiones de los Vengadores lo que dure ésta.

—Thor está en Asgard y Clint también está asignado.

Nick arquea una ceja y Natasha empieza a pensar que estar con los Vengadores la ha corrompido, de alguna manera. Es como si después de seguir órdenes de Steve tuviera que volver a la Natasha anterior y acostumbrarse de nuevo a las de SHIELD.

—Me encargaré de hacérselo saber al Capitán Rogers.

—De acuerdo, señor.

—Puede irse, Natasha.

 _Claire_ , piensa ella. Hasta que esto termine será Claire. Será una nueva rica rubia y guapa que tiene que conseguir que un espía se interese lo suficiente en ella como para llevársela a la cama.

Natasha odia cuando le hacen ser rubia, pero es lo que hay. Desaparece en su habitación durante horas preparando la cobertura (y el tinte) y cuando sale solo se despide de Jarvis y porque es imposible eludir sus ojos que están por toda la casa. Y no es que no lo intente porque aunque Natasha sepa que es su zona segura, lleva demasiado poco tiempo ahí como para fiarse de nadie.

Es desconfiada, sí. Pero sigue viva gracias a ello.

**

El restaurante es amplio y está iluminado lo justo para que no haya problemas para ver, pero sin perder del todo el ambiente romántico. El metre les lleva por un espacioso pasillo y Shaun pregunta por una puerta.

—¿Habéis cerrado la zona del ático?

—No, señor —contesta con educación— pero alguien la ha alquilado por completo para esta noche.

Natasha abre los ojos, sorprendida.

—No pensaba que se pudiera...

No le da tiempo a responder porque Shaun ríe.

—Con el dinero suficiente, Claire, puedes hacer lo que quieras— dice, condescendiente y dándole con un dedo en la nariz.

Ella sonríe, aceptando la explicación y baja los ojos, haciéndose la avergonzada. En realidad necesita de bastante de su autocontrol para no coger ese dedo, retorcerlo y tirarle al suelo hasta que llore de dolor.

Se la apunta para más tarde.

**

Natasha conoce mil y un trucos para evitar beber y que en cambio parezca que sí lo hace, además de su propia tolerancia al alcohol, pero es inevitable, está algo tocada. Shaun, su pareja y objetivo, no le quita los ojos de encima así que Natasha lleva más champán encima que el que debería.

Deciden irse, y ella queda algo atrasada con la excusa de ir al servicio. La puerta que han dejado de lado antes se abre cuando está yendo ya hacia la salida, y le pilla tan de sorpresa ver a Tony que no consigue disimular la sorpresa.

Aunque, si lo piensa tiene todo el sentido del mundo que fuera él. Nadie como Tony para derrochar una cantidad ingente de dinero en reservar toda un ala del restaurante más exclusivo de la ciudad.

Tony le ha reconocido, claro, y tiene una extraña expresión de asombro, casi de miedo, casi _culpable_ ,pero Natasha no tiene tiempo para esto; recupera sus reflejos, mira hacia el fondo del pasillo, asegurándose de que nadie les presta atención y se pone discretamente un dedo sobre los labios.

Es lo suficientemente listo para callarse, y Natasha da el encuentro por terminado. Su coartada es lo más importante ahora mismo.

Es en cambio su turno de asustarse porque, cuando casi está ya demasiado lejos casi para escuchar bien, otra voz conocida pronuncia el nombre de Tony y Natasha consigue mirar antes de doblar la esquina y es raro porque parecía la voz de Steve y parecía él, la espalda ancha y el pelo rubio, pero, ¿qué iban a hacer Tony y Steve ahí?

Shaun le espera con la puerta del mercedes abierta y una copa llena hasta arriba.

Natasha sonríe.

* * *

_Lo que Natasha no ve_

La cuestión es que es complicado, al final. Ocultarlo, sobre todo, pero no es tanto el hecho de no decir nada, sino el pensar en algún plan a solas con una excusa plausible. Porque Clint se les une cuando hablan de probar las modificaciones en el nuevo quinjet, Thor disfruta sobrevolando los terrenos adyacentes, Bruce está casi el mismo tiempo que Tony en el laboratorio y Natasha es demasiado silenciosa como para arriesgarse a besarse cuando están solos en alguna zona común.

A Tony no le gusta esconderse, no lo ha hecho nunca y es como si le tirara por dentro de la piel, cuando están por la mañana desayunando y él sube a por más reservas de café y Steve le sonríe un poco lánguido, aún un poco dormido.

Y sabe que a Steve le hace la misma gracia que a él, lo nota en los suspiros frustrados cuando están hablando solos y JARVIS les avisa de que van a tener compañía en breve, cuando se tiene que levantar por la mañana y escabullirse de su cuarto vigilando que nadie le vea.

Tony sabe que en algún momento lo averiguarán, es inevitable, porque ya a veces Bruce le mira raro, con esa media sonrisa como si supiera más que él, y Natasha es demasiado observadora y da miedo, a veces, las cosas que puede llegar a adivinar con una sola mirada.

Pero es difícil juntar a los vengadores y contarles lo que pasa cuando no saben exactamente qué pasa. Bueno, su parte sí que la sabe, porque lo ha intentado evitar pero Tony tiene a Steve tan dentro que le sorprende que no se le lea en la cara. Pero tampoco sabe qué piensa Steve de ello, porque aunque hablan de muchas cosas, en su mayoría hacen exactamente lo que hacían antes, añadiéndole una cantidad abrumadora de sexo e invasiones mucho más agresivas en el espacio personal del otro.

Steve no es hombre de tener follamigos, claramente, así que Tony quiere pensar que ahí están en el mismo término pero, por otra parte, Steve es _Steve_ y a veces piensa que quizá simplemente es... No sabe. Confusión porque ha pasado setenta años en un bloque de hielo y están viviendo juntos y, en serio, es Tony de quien estamos hablando aquí.

Era todo más fácil cuando se llevaban mal.

Necesitan una noche al menos, un rato en el que puedan estar solos y sin miedo a que alguien aparezca por la puerta o les tire una flecha o _reviente el microondas_. Así que Tony lo prepara como lo hace todo, sin planteárselo demasiado y sin dejar ningún cabo suelto.

**

—¿Steve?

—¿Mmmh?

Tony coge aire. Parece estúpido ponerse nervioso por pedir una cita a alguien con el que está compartiendo cama y que aún respira un poco fuerte del esfuerzo del orgasmo pero ahí está la ansiedad, reptando por los bordes del reactor.

—Ya que nuestros compañeros han decidido desaparecer y dejarnos solos...

Steve se gira y apoya la cabeza en la mano, el codo hundiéndose en el colchón. Sonríe.

—Me interesa por donde va el tema, prosigue.

Se le escapa una pequeña risa.

—Pues, hmm, no sé. Me preguntaba si querrías, eh, que fuéramos a cenar, eh, fuera. Tú y yo. Solos.

—Oh. ¿Como una cita?

—Er, bueno, sí. Más bien sí. Si te... apetece. Si no, bueno, podemos-

—Me encantaría —estira el brazo y le atrae hacia él y le besa suave, lento, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cuando está con Steve, Tony se permite pensar que es así.

**

Han salido a la parte descubierta al terminar de cenar.

—No quiero saber cuánto ha costado tener esto para nosotros esta noche.

Tony le quita importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—El dueño me debía un favor.

Miente.

—Mientes.

Tony ríe y le empuja un poco hasta que quedan ambos mirando las luces intermitentes de la ciudad. Steve se pone tras él.

—Tony.

—Qué.

—No quiero seguir así.

Tony se _congela_ literalmente en el sitio, siente cómo la sangre le desaparece de las mejillas y aprieta la barandilla. Su mente va a la velocidad de la luz, sin terminar de decidirse entre regodearse entre la autocompasión o el auto- _te lo dije_ que no para de pensar porque esto tenía que pasar. Pero entonces, por qué nota sus labios en la nuca, por qué le hace esto.

Ajeno a la tormenta emocional que está sufriendo Tony, Steve prosigue, rozando la nariz contra su piel.

—No quiero ocultarlo más. Ni escondernos.

El alivio es tal que hace que le tiemblen las piernas.

—Dios, Steve. Voy a necesitar tres whiskies seguidos para pasar el susto.

Le da la vuelta y, es que aún está pálido.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pensabas que-? Oh —le besa—, lo siento.

—Sí, oh. Eso digo yo.

Le pone la mano en la mejilla y mueve la nariz a la otra.

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?

Está tan de acuerdo que posiblemente mañana le duela la cara de sonreír.

—¿Cuando vuelvan todos? Y te toca a ti hablar.

Steve pone los labios en su nuca y susurra.

—Ya veremos.

Y Tony va a protestar, pero Steve le raspa la zona de la nuez con los dientes y Tony odia que conozca eso de él porque ahora ya no recuerda de qué se tenía que quejar.

—Volvamos a casa.

Tony sigue estando de acuerdo.

**

Steve recibe una llamada de Furia justo antes de salir y Tony sale a avisar para que les abran de nuevo el pasillo a la salida trasera. Es lo que más le gusta del sitio, que están tan acostumbrados a las visitas de famosos que dan toda clase de facilidades (van incluídas en la cuenta, claro) para que las salidas y entradas sean todo lo discretas que se desee. Sale y prácticamente se choca con una rubia preciosa que... se parece sospechosamente a Natasha. Está oyendo la voz de Steve acercarse y por mucho que hayan decidido hacerlo público no cree que hacerlo con una Natasha encubierta sea la mejor manera.

Al menos ella tampoco puede hablar y sigue por el pasillo después de hacerle un gesto de silencio. Tony respira aliviado y es en ese momento en el que Steve aparece y habla con urgencia.

—Tony —grita, casi, antes de que le pueda decir nada, y cuando le ve baja la voz—. Furia nos necesita. Tenemos que llamar al resto, excepto a Na- la Viuda Negra.

Cuando dejan de ser el nombre para ser el alter-ego, es que el Capitán habla en serio. Tony asiente y saca el teléfono, buscando con la mirada al metre.

—Vamos, Capi. Tenemos trabajo.


	4. Bruce Banner (y Hulk)

La primera vez que lo nota, está en el laboratorio con Tony, que está de resaca. Tony ignora todas las llamadas: las cinco de Pepper, un par de Furia (que terminan entrando al final, porque Bruce no es Tony), ignora a Clint y su arco descompensado (sabe que tiene otro preparado y que solo lo hace para picarle, pero se calla porque picar a Clint es divertido), ignora a Bruce incluso, bajo la máscara de soldador. No pasa nada porque es algo mutuo y para nada novedoso entre ellos dos.

Está en el otro lado del laboratorio, separado por una puerta de cristal, cuando la música baja de volumen, primero un poco y después por completo. Steve ha bajado y habla con Tony, éste parece que le ignora, pero Bruce no ve chispas saliendo del metal.

Finalmente Tony gira la cabeza hacia él levantándose la máscara, Bruce ya está entrando de nuevo a la sala y escucha lo que dicen, Steve le recuerda una sesión de entrenamiento que aparentemente habían organizado, y Bruce apuesta todo lo que tiene a que Steve se irá sólo a entrenar hoy.

Y entonces ambos le sorprenden, porque Steve oculta rápido pero no lo suficiente la decepción con la negativa de Tony, y éste deja que se vaya pero agacha la cabeza y Bruce ve desde su posición cómo se muerde el labio.

Mierda. Acaba de perder todo lo que tiene por culpa de Tony Stark.

—Hey Bruce.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes vigilar esto? Solo si se pone rojo, Jarvis controla las medidas seguras.

—Claro.

—Voy a— comienza a explicar, para darse cuenta a la mitad de que Bruce no ha preguntado, así que cierra la boca y señala a la puerta—voy.

Y Bruce se queda mirando esa misma puerta largo rato, sin tener muy claro lo que ha visto.

Pero después de eso es imposible no fijarse en los detalles, las diferencias. Tony es el mismo testarudo inconsciente pero se deja llevar un poco más por Steve de lo que hacía con Pepper incluso cuando estaban juntos.

A veces sube a comer con ellos, y no solo cuando es la comida post-villanos o post-casi-apocalipsis. A veces _desayuna_ con ellos e incluso, hay algunas que Bruce puede jurar que realmente Tony se acaba de levantar.

Es un mes terriblemente tranquilo, lo que hace que Bruce se aburra y se empiece a fijar de más. Porque, ¿y sí...? ¿Y si estaba pasando realmente algo? Cree que Steve no podría fingir, no es tan bueno mintiendo, pero...

Pero entonces un día, Bruce vuelve de ayudar a SHIELD con unas investigaciones, acompañado de Natasha, con la que cada día está más contento de ser amigo y no enemigo, y entra al taller y se encuentra a Tony sin camiseta, jadeando ligeramente y a lo que parece Steve agachado tras él.

Está a punto de irse cuando Steve le ve.

—¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión?

—Shh, no te desconcentres. Ahora empuja— se queja Tony.

Bruce avanza los pasos necesarios para ver que Steve está cambiándole el reactor a Tony. Bruce respira.

Otro día les encuentra saliendo de la habitación de Steve y bajando a desayunar juntos, solo para informar de que se les ha ocurrido una nueva estrategia de seguridad para que cualquiera de ellos pudiera bloquear una planta de la casa en caso de necesidad.

Bruce empieza a pensar que nunca va a ocurrir y al final, deja de darle importancia. No va a ser él quien les diga lo que pasa, aunque a veces tiene ganas de decirle a Tony que se lleven su maldita tensión sexual a otra parte, que hay gente trabajando.

**

Tony y Steve llevan un par de días sin hablarse. Ninguno dice nada porque meterse a estas alturas en alguna pelea entre esos dos es salir con el culo escaldado y ya se han acostumbrado a que se arreglen ellos. Bruce sigue pensando que, de verdad, sexo, Steve, Tony, os presento a los tres, _haced lo que queráis_. Pero lo peor es que intentan que no se note demasiado y obviamente no funciona. En realidad es más que Steve lo intenta y Tony pone los ojos en blanco cada diez minutos, acompañado de una pulla aún más ofensiva que la anterior, a la que Steve acaba respondiendo siempre.

Son _como críos_.

**

Cuando lleva demasiado tiempo tranquilo, el otro tío se empieza a poner nervioso. Bruce siente toda esa energía arremolinarse dentro de él y aunque es controlable, si lo intenta demasiado acaba por salir en el momento más inoportuno. Y la tensión en la casa es insoportable, así que decide desaparecer en la sala anexa al gimnasio, que tiene todo lo que necesita para su meditación.

Aguantó un año en La India sin dejarle salir, esto debería ser fácil.

Mete el código de seguridad y abre la puerta del gimnasio y, no le sorprende lo que ve. Tony y Steve están en el ring. Le miran, algo alterados, y Tony sangra por el labio.

—Hey, Bruce, estábamos...— comienza Tony, pero Bruce no necesita que termine.

—Oye, si vais a partiros la cara el uno al otro, al menos usad protectores. Has dejado a Tony hecho un desastre—hay algo de agresividad en su voz, como si no fuera del todo él mismo y nota cómo algo dentro de él _empuja_.

Se pasa una mano por la cara.

—Lo siento. Estaré un buen rato ahí y—mueve la mano hacia ellos en un gesto que pretende explicar algo pero que sabe que no sirve de mucho

—Lo que necesites, Bruce— y ese es Steve, siempre tranquilizador.

Cuando sale cinco horas más tarde y les vuelve a ver en la cocina, parecen haber vuelto a la normalidad y dentro de la cabeza de Bruce, dos personalidades respiran de alivio.

* * *

_Lo que Bruce no ve_.

Cuando vuelve a la torre, tiene el valor de parecer satisfecho consigo mismo. Steve espera hasta que están solos, pero antes de decirle nada, Tony se le adelanta.

—¿A qué viene la cara de palo?

Steve frunce aún más el ceño.

—¿No había otra manera, Tony? ¿Tú solo, en serio?

Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué más da?

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? Porque como justificación no vale mucho.

—¿Por qué me voy a justificar? Ahora hay una base menos de Hydra y nosotros tenemos información que no hubiéramos obtenido de otra manera. Mira, Steve—le esquiva, sin mirarle, y se acerca a la cafetera. Los demás han huido de la cocina porque cuando Steve y Tony discuten lo más probable es salir herido por fuego cruzado—, ya sé lo que vas a decir pero no fue queriendo, ¿vale? Vi algo raro, me acerqué y solo iba a investigar, pero es que he aplicado una nueva tecnología al traje que lo hace invisible a los sensores-

—¿Lo habías probado?—ante la mirada confusa de Tony Steve aún se pone más nervioso—. La nueva tecnología.

—Bueno, aquí, pero sabía—Steve _bufa_ y Tony sube la voz—, sabía que funcionaría. Y funcionó, y para cuando me di cuenta estaba a cargo de todo y con información de sus planes para _meses_.

—Lo importante no es que funcionara.

—Sí lo es.

— No, Tony, no lo es. Lo importante es no correr riesgos innecesarios, lo importante es que si uno se va a infiltrar en una _base de Hydra llena de enemigos_ , tenga refuerzos. No que lo haga sin que nadie sepa donde está, con una tecnología aún sin probar en campo enemigo. Lo importante es calibrar los riesgos. Lo importante es-

—No ha pasado nada, dios. No te pongas todo Capitán Responsable conmigo, sabes que con lo que hacemos es normal las situaciones en las que corremos riesgos. Pareces nuevo en esto.

Steve se enfada, ahí, porque él lleva haciendo esto el triple de años que Tony, y mucho peor, porque ha estado entre trincheras y porque ha vivido en el maldito campo de batalla y, maldita sea, porque ya perdió a su mejor amigo.

—Pues no lo soy, Stark—escupe—, y al menos yo sé diferenciar entre riesgos que se deben tomar y los que se pueden ahorrar. ¡Podrías haber muerto!

Tony aprieta la mandíbula hasta que Steve está seguro de que la oye rechinar, entrecierra los ojos.

—Pero no lo he hecho.

Coge su taza y sale de la cocina, dejándole con la palabra en la boca, y Steve tiene que hacer gala de su autocontrol para no dar un puñetazo a la pared y dejarla sin azulejos.

**

Steve baja al gimnasio todos los días y el de hoy no es una excepción. Se encuentra pensando en Tony porque sabe que la guerra fría que están llevando no puede durar, y porque hoy es el entrenamiento semanal y porque hace cuatro días que no se tocan, ni para bien ni para mal.

Hay muchas razones para pensar en Tony y muy pocas para pensar que va a bajar a pelear con él. Piensa que se encerrará en el taller como lleva haciendo desde que discutieron.

Cuando lleva una media hora pegando al saco aún no ha conseguido empezar a cansarse, y le sorprende la puerta que se abre de un golpe. Tony aparece tras ella.

Steve le mira extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa? Hoy es miércoles, ¿no?

—Pensé que no bajarías—responde Steve, con honestidad.

Tony se encoge de hombros y sonríe pero sus ojos no varían la expresión algo agresiva. La línea entre sus cejas se acentúa, mantiene la mandíbula apretada, respira por la nariz.

Steve ya entiende qué es esto, y pueden jugar los dos.

—Como quieras.

**

—Puedes hacerlo mejor que esto, Tony—le está provocando y lo sabe pero tampoco él lo puede evitar, y Tony está peleando sin pensar, lleno de ira. Hace rato que no acierta y Steve se está hartando de bloquear sus ataques. Le tira otra vez, casi sin esfuerzo porque apenas está sudando, más de nervios y de rabia que del propio deporte porque Tony ni mira bien, ni se defiende bien, y a estas alturas solo pega palos de ciego.

Le tira una vez más, y debería caer de espaldas al suelo pero se retuerce a media caída y cae de bruces, golpeándose la cara directamente contra la lona. Gime de dolor y Steve se siente automáticamente culpable, porque siempre se le olvida que bajo la armadura Tony no es como Steve..

—Tony. lo siento, ¿estás-

Pero no consigue terminar la frase porque la pierna de Tony se estira contra la suya y cae también, y se mueve más rápido que en toda la tarde y le sujeta las manos, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él.

No le sirve de mucho, porque al momento Steve le empuja y se ponen a rodar sobre la tela blanca, que les raspa los hombros y las piernas, Tony se revuelve como un gato pero Steve no le deja salir, le sujeta las manos al suelo y aprieta los dientes.

Ninguno respira bien. Tony gira la cabeza y escupe hacia un lado, Steve puede ver que es rojo.

Le mira frustrado, como si Steve pudiese entender todo lo que pasa por su cabeza con una mirada, y la mayoría de veces ni siquiera termina de entender lo que le dice con palabras; quiere cogerle de los hombros y agitarle y sacarle los pensamientos a empujones.

Le ve abrir la boca para hablar y se niega, _se niega_ a oírle decir más excusas o a escucharle discutir y no se ve con ganas de soportar otra de sus puñaladas así que le besa, fuerte, aprieta los labios contra los suyos ignorando la herida que tiene en el inferior; le agarra de los hombros con las manos y Tony abre los ojos sólo para cerrarlos al momento y le empuja contra él agarrándole de la nuca. Los dedos de su otra mano se estrechan como tenazas sobre su bíceps, clavan las uñas y dolería si no fuera porque es lo más que ha obtenido de él en todo este tiempo, algo que no sea silencio, vacío, comentariosinsultantes.

Steve se aparta un segundo e intenta alzarse hacia él, pero desliza una mano hasta el pecho, tapando el reactor y apretándole contra el suelo. Tony _gruñe_ pero nota como se endurece aún más contra su ingle, le gusta cómo se empuja contra su mano.

Se conocen ya lo suficiente para saber que hoy no quiere pelea por el control, lo sabe por cómo se lame los labios, excitado, cómo se oscurecen sus ojos al dilatarse sus pupilas.

—Eres un, tú también, lo sabes, no —Tony habla entre dientes, sin respiración. A veces Steve piensa que si se mordiera la lengua se envenenaría—. Vas con tu cara de bueno, con tus ojos azules y- —estira el brazo y le agarra de la camiseta, se la intenta levantar, le araña las costillas.

—Cállate, Tony.

—...y lo que te gusta mandar, Capi.

Pretende salir en tono burlón pero no queda del todo así y Steve alza la mano libre y limpia un poco de sangre del labio de Tony.

—Lo que me gusta es que me _obedezcan_.

—Has elegido la persona equivocada para eso— levanta la goma de su pantalón con un dedo y lo mueve de un lado a otro, rodeando desde un hueso de la cadera al otro.

Steve se lame los labios. Le mira.

—Puede que para eso sí— tuerce la cabeza—. Pero no para todo lo demás.

Eso parece dejar a Tony sin palabras. O puede que sea la mano de Steve introduciéndose de un movimiento determinado bajo la tela y agarrándole, le siente duro; bajo sus dedos la piel está resbaladiza de sudor.

Tony gime y se olvida por un momento de que estaba intentando provocar a Steve, apoya las manos en el suelo, palmea la tela sucia del ring y se arquea contra él.

—Steve, dios, joder.

Steve le calla con la boca, esta vez, le besa con la lengua, con los dientes, le besa la mandíbula y las orejas y el punto exacto tras ellas que consigue que Tony se incapaz incluso de hablar. Le besa el cuello, largas lamidas desde el agujero entre las clavículas hasta la barbilla, saborea el salado de su sudor, baja por la camiseta y agarra tela y piel entre los dientes.

Tony murmura algo y Steve alza los ojos. Imagina que él estará parecido, los ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas, la lengua apareciendo nerviosa entre los dientes. Tony aparta la mirada y Steve la sigue hasta la mano apoyada a su lado y su ingle pega un nuevo tirón cuando sabe donde va a acabar eso.

Deja que Tony alcance sus dedos y los lleve hasta su boca, les da saliva pero nunca es tan sencillo con Tony, navega con la lengua entre los dedos, deja que los meta siempre un poco de más, hasta que no ve ni el principio de ellos. Pierde por un momento el ritmo de su otra mano mirando cómo se hunden en su boca; Tony tiene los ojos cerrados y de repente los abre, clavándolos en los suyos. Steve traga saliva y se queda sin poder apartarlos, y la tensión en la entrepierna empieza a alcanzar un punto tal que se tiene que rozar con su propia muñeca mientras masturba a Tony solo para intentar liberarla un poco.

Tony se quita pantalones y calzoncillos de una vez, y Steve no deja pasar la oportunidad para llevar los dedos húmedos hasta su entrada, y presiona con ambos a la vez, despacio pero sin pausa, hasta que entran enteros y Tony se deshace alrededor de ellos cuando Steve hace el camino contrario, casi hasta fuera y vuelve a hundirlos más rápido, masajeando con el pulgar tras los testículos.

Le masturba suave mientras mira cómo se retuerce contra sus dedos cuando mete un tercero, Tony le habla demasiado y sin mucho sentido, como siempre, “ _tus putos dedos, Steve, los noto tanto, tan dentro, quiero que- oh, dios, ahí, Stevestevesteve_ ”.

Steve piensa que podría hacer que se corriera así y tener la idea le da ganas de hacerlo, solo por apreciar la presión de su orgasmo entre sus dedos temblorosos. Pero Tony se incorpora entre gemidos y le agarra de la muñeca.

—Ni se te ocurra. Fóllame, ahora.

—Pero aquí no hay-

—Da igual, puedo así. No me mires con esa cara, no me va a doler. Ahora, Steve.

Steve se ríe un poco, sin preguntarse cuándo ha pasado de dar las órdenes a recibirlas y aceptarlas, y el movimiento involuntario hace que Tony sisee y se apriete contra sus dedos, que abandonan la posición para cogerle desde la espalda y levantarle ligeramente el culo. Se sitúa, alineándose con la mano y esparce la humedad de la punta hasta donde puede para facilitar la entrada. Comienza a empujar, ( _sí, sí, eso es steve_ ) y le penetra poco a poco en un movimiento largo y lento que hace que ambos cierren los ojos y gima, bajo en la garganta.

Nunca se llega a acostumbrar a la sensación de calor, de presión cuando está dentro de Tony, ese primer momento en el que la tensión parece relajarse sólo para volver a atacarle un segundo después, y a cuando se vuelve a hundir por segunda vez, más húmeda que la primera, más fácil.

Las piernas de Tony le rodean y le intentan marcar el ritmo pero Steve le ignora con facilidad y lo hace a su manera, movimientos largos y fuertes que hacen que Tony amague sonidos que no se llegan a emitir, que Steve nota con la lengua en su esternón. Se alza un poco en las rodillas, buscando el ángulo, un poco más arriba, un poco más torcido, y en la siguiente embestida Tony gimotea su nombre, y _esoes, másahí, y más, más fuerte_ , y Steve sabe que ha acertado.

Steve apoya lo codos alrededor de la cara de Tony y le besa mientras adelanta las caderas en golpes rápidos y secos, Tony le besa entre gemidos y respira por un momento, suelta el aire que ha ido acumulando en un "Steve” dolorido que se estrella contra su oreja.

Toda su mente está inundada por Tony, su boca abierta contra el cuello, los suspiros que refrescan las zonas húmedas y que le mandan escalofríos que le recorren todo el cuerpo, las manos tras su espalda, las uñas que se enganchan a sus omóplatos. Todo es Tony y Steve empieza a notar cómo se le tensan los testículos y le cuesta conservar el ritmo, Tony es un desastre de ojos cerrados bajo él, murmura incoherencias, se agarra a él como si se fuera a caer y Steve necesita, _necesita_ y mete la mano entre ellos dos.

Le parece oír un tono de triunfo en la voz de Tony pero se pierde cuando comienza a moverla en toques rápidos, y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Tony aprieta la frente contra su hombro y gruñe cuando el orgasmo le alcanza, Steve sigue empujando igual y es excesivo, aprieta demasiado y siente demasiado, Tony susurra una orden y es eso lo que le empuja al precipicio, mueve las manos al suelo para evitar que le duela y empuja y mantiene la presión hasta que se corre con un sonido agudo que no es consciente siquiera de hacer, el esfuerzo le deja roto, sin aire, y se deja caer encima de él, sin que importe en ese momento nada que no sean ellos, los ángulos de Tony bajo su cuerpo, sus dedos acariciando la columna.

Tony va a decir algo pero Jarvis le interrumpe.

—Siento molestar, pero el señor Banner tiene intención de venir al gimnasio, señor.

—Joder, Jarvis, ¿cuándo?

—Según mis cálculos, en unos veinte segundos entrará por la puerta, señor.

Se levantan y se miran el uno a otro, las camisetas llenas de semen y sudor, Tony sin pantalones, y Steve se pone en marcha, se los pasa, ignora sus manos pegajosas, y para cuando la puerta se abre y entra Bruce ambos están, al menos, vestidos.

Steve mira la camiseta de Tony y la suya y da gracias porque sean blancas y todo parezca sudor. Pero al momento su preocupación cambia. Es una energía especial en el ambiente, todo pesa más cuando en Bruce la radiación gamma está más fuerte que de costumbre.

Les habla y lo ven claramente, una sombra verde en los ojos, y Steve no puede evitarlo y pone la mano en la mitad de la espalda de Tony. Porque incluso en sus mejores momentos Hulk es impredecible y nunca, nunca es un buen momento si Bruce está intentando combatirlo.

Bruce cruza la puerta y desaparece por el largo pasillo que separa el gimnasio de la sala específicamente creada para sus meditaciones y el posible mal resultado de ellas.

Escucha a Tony suspirar y relajarse contra su mano. Le mueve hasta que le da la vuelta y le acerca a él y le abraza, con la adrenalina de la previsión aún agitándole la sangre dentro del cuerpo. Hay un par de segundos tensos en los que Tony no se mueve pero al final claudica y entrelaza los dedos tras la espalda de Steve.

—Qué miedo da el cabrón cuando se pone así— Steve asiente y baja los labios hasta su hombro.

Tony se deshace de su abrazo y baja del ring, y Steve sabe que si no dice nada lo que ha pasado esta vez va a ocurrir de nuevo. Está cansado, de repente, de discutir, de esconderse, de tener miedo.

—No es que no confíe en ti, ¿sabes?— Tony se queda quieto, sin mirarle—. No es que no sepa que podías hacerlo perfectamente, ni que te quiera quitar mérito por lo que hiciste. Asumí el riesgo de que podía morir cualquier día desde que entré por primera vez en batalla, y sé que tú has hecho lo mismo.

Baja él también, mientras habla, pero no se acerca del todo.

—No te pido que no te arriesgues. Pero no necesitas demostrar un día sí y otro también que eres del tipo de sacrificio, ¿sabes?

—Eso fue lo que tú dijiste.

—Me equivocaba. Me equivoqué contigo. Sé que los seis lo haríamos si fuera necesario, pero no quiero que lo hagamos cuando no lo es. No estás solo, Tony. Ya no— coge aire—. Y yo no quiero volver a estarlo tampoco.

Tony se da la vuelta y Steve sabe que se siente culpable, como si fuera responsable de que Steve esté solo en un tiempo de nadie.

—No pongas esa cara y ven aquí.

Y Tony va, directo a sus labios y todo parece volver a encajar porque cuando ellos dos están así Steve siente que lo pueden hacer todo.

Que todo va a estar bien.


	5. Parte final

El descubrimiento es mucho menos apoteósico de lo que Steve o Tony se han imaginado y ocurre más o menos así.

Están los tres situados alrededor de la mesa, tomando una especie de desayuno aunque es alguna hora indeterminada de la madrugada, aquejados de insomnio semicrónico. 

Nadie dijo que fuera fácil ser un superhéroe.

—Están en el taller, juntos. Parece que ya se han arreglado—explica Bruce, comiéndose un donut.

—Menos mal—gruñe Clint— no hay quien les aguante cuando están enfadados.

—Me los encontré en el gimnasio y Tony estaba hecho un desastre.

—Mira, si así es como vuelven a ser amiguitos por mí como si destrozan la casa. Total, no la voy a pagar yo.

Natasha asiente y se lleva la taza a los labios.

—La verdad que tenerles enfadados... Al menos Steve intenta disimular, pero Tony se pone insoportable.

—Todo el día peleándose pero luego no se te ocurra decir algo malo del otro. Son como un matrimonio de viejos—sentencia Clint, mientras extiende una generosa cantidad de mantequilla en su tostada.

La frase cae entre ellos y de repente Natasha levanta la cabeza, como si hubiera recordado algo en ese momento.

—Oh.

Bruce y Clint la miran.

—Oh, ¿qué?

—Acabo de recordar que les ví en el Empire. En la azotea.

—¿Qué? Pero-

—Tony había alquilado toda la maldita azotea para ellos. Lo había olvidado. O sea, no ver a Tony, pero sí a Steve, porque le oí un segundo y-

—¿Se te olvidó que viste a Steve y a Tony en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad, juntos, y solos, por la noche?

—No me hagas recordar las veces que tú has olvidado algo, Clint.

Se miran los tres.

—Creéis que...

—Claro que sí—ríe Bruce—. Es que lo sabía.

—Lo que no sé es cómo lo han conseguido ocultar hasta el momento— aporta Natasha—, porque si lo pensáis, es obvio.

—Todo encaja. Y cómo digas “ _all in box_ ”, Clint, te vas a tragar ese bollo sin masticar.

Clint cierra la boca y hace un gesto de cremallera sobre ella.

Bajan al taller en estampida, aunque saben que intentar pillarles es absurdo porque da igual lo sigiloso que sea uno, Jarvis todo lo ve y lo oye. Pero lo hacen igual porque llevan dos meses y medio parados y están aburridos y ninguno quiere dormir. Entran en el taller y Tony les mira y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué narices os pasa a vosotros?

Los tres les miran sin decir nada. Steve está al lado, dibujando algo en su libreta pero no hay que ser un lince para ver que no hay nada más que tres rayas que acaba de hacer, tiene los labios rojos y una mancha rojiza que seguramente hace diez segundos era morada en el cuello, Tony tiene el pelo más hecho un desastre que de costumbre y la camiseta del revés.

—Oh dios. Es tan obvio. Tan obvio—empieza Clint.

—Hemos estado ciegos—replica Natasha, mordiéndose una sonrisa..

Steve mira a Tony y este esboza una sonrisa y se quedan por un momento mirándose así, como si sus tres compañeros no estuvieran ahí.

Bruce, Clint y Natasha les miran, se miran entre ellos y niegan, murmurando por lo bajo.

—Idiotas. Somos idiotas.

—Habla por ti.

Se dan la vuelta y suben las escaleras.

—¿Creéis que Thor lo sabrá?

—Espero que no o mi humillación será absoluta.

** 

_Lo que ninguno ve_

La decisión se toma rápido. 

—Es muy fácil, Tony, subimos, les decimos que estamos juntos, y asunto arreglado— Tony suspira—. No tengo nada en contra guardar algunos secretos, Tony, pero no te quiero conservar a ti como uno.

Hay una parte de Tony que sí quiere tener a Steve, eso que tiene con él, solo para ellos dos. Se siente mal por ello, sabe que es egoísta, pero no lo puede evitar, porque sabe que en cuanto se sepa vendrán las malas caras y si alguna vez pasa algo sabe como que el sol saldrá mañana que será por alguna gilipollez que haga.

Así que asiente, y dice que le parece bien, pero Steve le coge del brazo y le da la vuelta.

—¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo?

Ha dormido tres horas en tres días y esa noche ya ha bebido un poco y se siente atrapado entre la mirada de Steve y su propia inseguridad. Es difícil mentirle a esos ojos.

—Cuando lo digamos será... real —Steve frunce el ceño y Tony termina—. Lo real se puede romper. No me mires así, he estado rompiendo cosas toda mi vida.

—No nos va a pasar a nosotros, Tony. Somos demasiado fuertes.

 _Yo no_ , piensa Tony, _yo solo soy un tío con una armadura_.

—No lo eres. En eso también me equivoqué— Steve está rodeándole con los brazos y le habla al oído—. A veces cuando has dormido poco se te escapa lo que piensas. 

—Lo sé— le dice a su hombro, y el pecho se le expande como una bola caliente cuando piensa en lo mucho que daría por él, en lo imprescindible que se ha hecho en su vida—, pero hasta ahora solo me había pasado con Pepper.

Quizá no es lo correcto hablar de una exnovia cuando estás abrazado a tu pareja actual pero Steve solo le aprieta más fuerte.

Tony se nota demasiado sensible y hace un poco lo que siempre hace cuando llega ese momento.

Le aparta y le mira a los ojos.

—Steve.

—Qué.

—Me parece vergonzoso que nunca hayamos follado en el taller. 

—Tony, por favor.

—He actualizado los protocolos de Jarvis, lo prometo. ¿Es que no te parezco sexy con toda la grasa? ¿Es que no es un fetiche?

—Ni siquiera tienes grasa encima—Steve le mira con las pupilas algo dilatadas—, aunque no estás menos guapo por ello. 

Se besan y Steve le empuja del culo para subirle en la mesa, Tony le abraza con las piernas y se pega a su cuello como si fuera un vampiro, solo para separarse cuando Steve le quita la camiseta y-

—Señor-

—Dios mío, Jarvis, ¿ES QUE NOS ODIAS?

—No podría, señor— el tono suena un poco a “ojalá pudiera”—. Se acercan por las escaleras la señorita Romanov, el señor Barton y el señor Banner, señor.

Se pone la camiseta como puede mientras Steve coge un cuaderno para disimular. En un acuerdo sin palabras, se quedan ambos tras la mesa para intentar mantener oculto el cuerpo de cintura para abajo. 

Tony se da cuenta de que lo saben al momento y cuando ve el cambio de expresión en los tres, de la curiosidad a la comprensión, Tony se ve vacío de otra cosa que no sea alivio, pese a sus reticencias iniciales.

Les ignora cuando se van, enfurruñados. Se miran.

—¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?

Steve sonríe, le coge de la nuca y le atrae hacia él.

—Creo que aquí.

Tony no se va a quejar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer longfic terminado y publicado y es verdad que la sensación de realización que le queda a una está muy bien. Muchas gracias a todas y todos, por los reviews y los kudos, a los que habéis estado ahí animando, a los ánimos por whatsapp y por twitter.
> 
> Parece una tontería pero para mí es muy importante.
> 
> <3


End file.
